Airbags are known that are fastened to the interior structure of a motor vehicle, for example side curtain airbags are arranged in the vicinity of the roof pillar in the vehicle. In addition to a gas generator and the actual airbag, such an airbag module includes at least one fastening fastener for fastening the airbag module to the vehicle interior structure. In the case of a side curtain airbag, fastening typically occurs along an upper edge of the airbag. Since such curtain airbags are usually relatively long and extend along the sides of the interior, a plurality of fasteners, three for example, are often provided.
The fastening systems mentioned above connect the airbag module to the vehicle interior structure. Accordingly, one such fastening system includes a connecting element comprising of at least a fastening section for fastening the airbag and an assembly section for fastening to the vehicle interior structure. It is known from WO 02/28690 A1 to configure the assembly section as a locking section so that the connecting element can be locked into one or more apertures in the vehicle interior side structure. A screw, which is tightened after the connecting element has locked the locking section into the interior structure, is provided as an additional fastening means. In that design, the locking section primarily serves as an assembly aid and the screw performs the actual fastening. The manufacture and assembly of such an airbag module can be summarized to include the following steps. The manufacturer of the airbag module arranges the connecting elements on the airbag and the folded-up or rolled-up airbag is typically enclosed with a covering. The airbag module is delivered to the vehicle manufacturer in this state and assembled there. Typically, the assembly process is performed by a single assembler, who locks the locking section to the vehicle interior structure and, if provided, tightens the fastening screws. The interior trim panel, in the form of a roofliner for example, is then installed.
The disadvantage in the above described approach is that after the assembly of the interior trim panel, it is no longer possible to conveniently determine whether the airbag module was fastened into the vehicle correctly. An incorrect fastening can arise by forgetting a screw or by an incomplete locking of the locking section. Such a defect could remain unnoticed after assembly of the interior trim panel and can cause the airbag module to improperly operate in the event of an accident.